


Strength, Courage, and Magic

by cptnswnbrnes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I try to rub it in uther’s face because I do not like him, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, This would never happen but oh well, Yes so this is very sexual, he’s stupid, there isn’t anything explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnswnbrnes/pseuds/cptnswnbrnes
Summary: Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin get hit by a spell that has an... interesting outcome.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Strength, Courage, and Magic

"Gaius, fix this!!" Utter was very angry. Merlin understood why, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was the restraints on him, Arthur, and Gwaine.

Merlin turned his head to face Arthur now, and was surprised to see him looking at Merlin as well. How did this happen again?

"Merlin, we've had reports of sorcery down in a village on the edge of Camelot. Get our things ready."

Merlin wanted to protest, but knew it was pointless. "Of course, Sire." Arthur widened his eyes a bit, probably at the agreement, but didn't say anything.

Soon, Merlin had everything ready and they were on their way, along with Gwaine.

Merlin took to bringing up the rear and riding behind the other two. He like to look at them from behind anyway. It was like... well he didn't know what it was like.

"Mer—." Gwaine called out but was cut off. He was knocked off his horse. Arthur followed secon, being thrown to the same spot as Gwaine. Merlin soon spotted the sorceress. It seemed she was after him. Before Merlin could cat his full spell, he was thrown to Arthur and Gwaine, the sorceress vanishing.

If he had any luck, the first part of the spell he muttered made her reappear somewhere far away.

Gwaine groaned. Merlin tried to get up, seeing how he was on top, when he was pulled back down. "What'd you do that for?" He yelled at Arthur. 

“Me?! Why'd you fall back down?!"

Long story short, Merlin falling down was a result of his body not wanting to leave Arthur's or Gwaine's. In fact, the more they tried to separate, the more desperate they became to touch. That's why their hands were all tied together at this moment., and why they were also tied to keep their full bodies from touching... especially after what Gaius walked in on after bringing the King his medicine and coming back to his quarters.

He wasn't really sure what the big deal was? They just didn't feel a need for clothes anymore. They kept their underwear on, what's the matter?

"I'm sorry, Sire. I'm afraid this spell would only break with more use of magic. And maybe if they've gotten enough of each other's.. erm.. bodies."

"What are you insinuating, Gaius?" Utter looked disgusted.

"Maybe we should look hem all in a room together until they ask to be let out," Gaius replied slowly. Merlin's eyes widened at what he was hearing.

"You want us to have sex?” Gwaine asked incredulously.

Uther's own eyes widened at the words being said out loud. He looked sick.

"Guards!" The king commanded. They came into the room hastily. "Untie my son, his servant, and their friend. Take them to my son's chambers and lock them in. Don't open the doors at any cost, and leave once they've been fed for the night."

\----

They had decided on no clothes again. Merlin could tell that Arthur was embarrassed by all of this, no matter how much he wanted it. "Arthur—." Merlin started, but was cut off by something warm and soft meeting his lips. Gwaine was kissing him. He sighed into Gwaine's mouth and kissed him deeper, with hunger.

Arthur kicked Merlin's shin, making it clear he wanted them to stop, but Merlin didn't want to. It took another kick and Merlin was tanking himself away from Gwaine with a groan. Gwaine didn't look all that happy either.

The doors opened to the Arthur's room and food was brought in... brought in my Gwen. She looked very embarrassed to be there. Merlin cringed, thinking of her and Arthur's love for each other. It had to be weird, if not hard, to see the man you loved in bed, undressed, with two other men.

"Thank you, Gwen," Merlin and Gwaine said at the same time Arthur spoke, "Thank you, Guinevere."

She smiled at them and left. After Merlin heard the door lock click, and footfalls leading away from the room, he tried to speak again. "Arthur—," he was stopped by food being put into his mouth. Gwaine again. 

He did enjoy the feeling though. "He's my servant, Gwaine. If anyone's feeding anyone, Merlin is feeding me. Arthur's right hand was resting in Gwaine's lap, but he seems to be jealous of a touch given to another and not to him. Merlin took a slice of bread and tore it, giving a part to Arthur by hand. He felt Arthur's tongue slide against his finger, and it made him both uncomfortable and very comfortable.

Soon, the food was all gone and they were all lying intertwined with one another.

"Should we have sex then?" Arthur asked, which surprised both Merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine probably would've asked that, Merlin thought.

"Do you want to?" Merlin asked quietly.

"I want to," Gwaine nodded.

"I....". The prince was struggling with something in him, obviously.

"Do you, Merlin?" He asked instead of sharing his opinion on the matter.

"Yes, well no. I mean, because of the enchantment, don't we all?" He didn't know why he felt the need to explain why. Of corse it was because of he enchantment.

It was slow, at first. Very tender and soft. It sent something electric through Merlin, the kiss of the once and future king.

Merlin moaned into his mouth as he kissed him fiercer than before. A hand grabbed Merlin, and started rubbing up and down. Gwaine.

Merlin moved his mouth away from Arthur's so he could kiss down his neck. Merlin grabbed Arthur's member and reached his head up to kiss Gwaine's neck while Gwaine was trying to show attention to Arthur as well.

They were moaning and groaning. He's pretty sure Arthur called out his name at least five times. Merlin himself was craving them both equally, but only Gwaine managed to make Merlin shout. Gwaine was very sensual, and it made both Arthur and Merlin feel lightheaded, wanting more.

After two hours of keeping it up, they decided to sleep, since their bodies were probably too tired to do it anymore.

Merlin woke up first the next morning. He woke up, under the covers, on top of Arthur Pendragon partially, the other part was hugging Gwaine, who was laying on them both.

Merlin didn't feel it anymore, the magic. Which was probably for the best... except for the fact that he just had sex with two people at once, and they were both men, and one was his prince, whom to he was just a servant.

A groan beside him let him know someone else was waking up.

It was Arthur. Damn it.

He opened his eyes and closed them quickly after. He smiled, stretching his neck back to face his head rest for a moment. He seemed... happy.

Arthur opened his eyes again and they met with Merlin's. Merlin was surprised to see Arthur leaning up, towards him. He was even more surprised to feel his lips against his own again. Sparks. Again. Merlin was certain that the spell had worn off. So why kiss him? And why did it feel like that.

Another groan.

"Merlin, I think I had too much to drink last night," he muttered.

Merlin chuckled, which made Gwained snap his head to attention. "Your majesty," Gwaine nodded in his direction. Merlin took notice on how Arthur didn't give Gwaine a kiss too. Instead, Gwaine kissed Arthur and then Merlin. This kiss felt different too. Maybe it was because Gwaine wasn't kissing like he did when he was drunk anymore, or maybe just because for him to being kissing him without a reason.

Merlin rolled off the prince and let go of his friend.

Now he was thinking of the two kisses Gwaine and him shared before all of this. How he wanted to kiss Arthur before, but was so off put by Arthur's love for Gwen, he hasn't thought of it.

He did think of Arthur a lot though. He was afraid to admit to himself that he was in love with him. He was afraid to admit that he was attracted to men at all. Gwaine was shirtless, and so was Merlin. But Merlin's wasn't drunk when he leaned in to kiss a very drunk Gwaine. Two nights after, Gwaine was the one kissing him.

Merlin stood up off the bed without a word. Nobody else dared to speak either.

Merlin grabbed his clothes and started to put them on, "Merlin, you're acting like you were just using us for your pleasure and now you regret it because of your wife back home," Arthur laughed.

"I know you are attracted to us, Merlin. I mean, we've kissed before this. I know if I remember, you definitely do." Merlin froze at Gwaine's words.

How would Arthur react to that? "I remember, Gwaine."

"You two have kissed before?!" Arthur questioned, sitting up beside Merlin.

"Yes, milord." Merlin replied, starting to unfreeze. He felt Arthur grab him.

"Merlin, stop it. We just had sex for pete's sake! And I don't think it's fair you two kissed before all of this." Arthur then promptly grabbed Merlin's face and pulled him closer. The kiss was electric. Not magic electric, but like a true love, passionate, sloppy electric.

When Merlin could breathe again, Gwaine let out a whine, "Well that isn't fair. We didn't kiss like that, and Arthur technically you'd have to kiss me too to make it even."

Arthur laughed and leaned back to kiss Gwaine very gently. It wasn't any where near as passionate as what It was when he kissed Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this isn’t super great. I wrote this when I was seventeen, a couple months before I turned eighteen. That was almost four years ago now, so it doesn’t really reflect my writing ability anymore, but I wanted to post it. I’ll likely come back and edit this but, right now, here’s the original version. I also might add more chapters, but, for now, enjoy.


End file.
